


The Way You Make Me Feel

by shirewalker



Category: The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Rain, Sharing a Bed, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alina and nikolai out on an adventure, alina/powers is more of a general thing in here, but no powers here. not yet anyway, kissing and laughing, nikolai can be a cheesy poet, they're trying to get them back, trying to bring back her powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirewalker/pseuds/shirewalker
Summary: Post R+R in which Alina returned to Os Alta and is currently on an adventure with Nikolai as they look for ways to bring back her powers.Extra dose of fluff because why not??





	

**Author's Note:**

> it IS about alina/powers, but in this case it's on route to get them back, and not the actual moment where they return.

 

 

 

Rain poured all around, feeling more and more like waves crashing on them with every minute that passed. Her clothes were soaking wet, which was something to say, considering Alina was wearing four layers of clothes and a thick coat.

“Nikolai! We gotta find shelter before we die out here!” she had to scream, the thunderstorm so loud she couldn’t even hear herself thinking.

Nikolai, who was just a few steps in front of her, screamed back, “I know!” and then, he laughed. She swore sometimes the king of Ravka just liked to flirt with death. But before she could plan anything, Nikolai whooped, “There’s a hut just ahead! Come on, Alina!”

 

* * *

 

The place was small, just one room and a tiny bathroom – or maybe just a big closet – for its layout. The air was dusty, but smelled clean.

“Must be one of those hunting huts or trading stops.” Nikolai mused as he lit up a candle. The yellow light illuminated his features. Even with such a dramatic light, Nikolai could look handsome. “People come and go and stop here if needed.” He added and moved to the fireplace to light up a few more candles.

“Do they also clean up after using it?” she deadpanned.

Nikolai chuckled, “Last person using it probably did.” Then he turned to the fireplace and started to pile up firewood on it. Before long, warm light filled the little hut, the flames eating away the logs. Nikolai got up and moved to a low wardrobe. Alina moved to the fireplace, already feeling her teeth tittering with cold, and tried to peer over his shoulder.

“What are you doing?”

“Looking for some dry clothes that we can put on while our own dry.” He answered over his shoulder.

She made a face. He couldn’t possibly think dusty clothes were a good idea, could he? “You got to be joking.”

“No. I’m not. Look,” Nikolai turned around, a pile of black and white clothes in his arms, “You’re already shivering, Alina. And I’m not too far away from that state either. Just...” he gestured to the extra room, “Put these on until our clothes are dry, all right?”

She eyed the fabric in his hands. It looked dusty and used, possibly unclean. But… Nikolai had a point. “Fine…” he huffed, grabbed the shirt and pants he was offering and walked to the mysterious door.

It was… A storage room. Well, at least it didn’t smell bad.

Alina made quick work of taking off her soaking wet clothes and a less quick work on putting on the dry ones. Who knew who had worn them? How long and for what? Putting away those pesky thoughts, Alina finished getting dressed and cracked open the door, reading herself for the funny remark Nikolai was bound to throw her way.

The sight that greeted her, however, was much different than expected.

Nikolai stood in front of the fireplace, dry pants already on and… shirtless. Her stomach flipped as her eyes moved from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants, taking her time in watching the way the muscles moved. His skin shone, no doubt still wet from the rain, and the firelight gave him a golden glow. It shouldn’t be legal for someone to look as enticing as Nikolai did in that moment.

Shaking her head, Alina shoved away those dirty thoughts her mind was forming. Then, she cleared her throat, making sure the sound was loud enough to warn the king, and got out of the storage room.

Nikolai finished putting on his shirt and turned to her, a mischievous smile dancing on his lips. Saints damn her, he knew she’d been ogling him.

But all he said was, “All done?”

She nodded. Soon their clothes were all hanging by the fire, water dripping on the wooden floor. The rain fell hard on the roof, a constant drumming interrupted at times by a loud thunder cracking above their heads. Alina thanked the people that used the hut for its pristine condition, if a bit dusty. At least it wasn’t raining on their heads.

“So…” Nikolai started, his tone acquiring a playful edge. They were laying on blankets by the fire, trying to get as warm as they could, “Were you watching me change, Alina dearest?”

She swore her heart ran away from her body. “What are you babbling about, Nikolai?” she asked nonchalantly. It sounded honest enough, were it not for the fact that she couldn’t look him in the eye.

The king chuckled, “Nothing at all, Alina. Nothing…” he sat up and put another log in the fire, “… at all.”

After an hour or two of idle chatting, Alina started to feel sleep coming for her as her eyes grew heavy and her yawns too constant for her taste. She eyed their clothes and almost cried out in agony as she saw water still dripping from them. There was no way she would be sleeping in her own things.

Nikolai got up from his spot and walked to the bed. Then, to her surprise, he pulled and pushed it until it was almost near where she was sitting.

“What was that for?” Alina asked.

“That was so we can sleep in something more comfortable than wood while staying close to the fire.”

“We?”

He nodded, “Well, yes. It’s just one bed. And it is clean, Alina.” He quickly added, already guessing her next complaint. Well, now she had no reason to deny the bed.

After a few moments of silence, Alina finally got up, “All right. But keep your hands to yourself!” she waved a warning finger at Nikolai as he got under the blankets.

Nikolai put up one hand, “I’d never do anything against your wishes, Alina. You know that.” Of course she did, but that wouldn’t stop her from making sure he knew she would have none of accidental touching. Nikolai patted the spot next to him, an innocent smile on his lips, “Now, how about we try to catch some sleep?”

 

* * *

 

A loud and particularly close thunder crashed, its booming sound shaking the hut, and Alina woke up in a startle. The room was dark, the fireplace now hosting just weak embers and the rain still pouring hard outside.

She gasped when she felt a pressure around her waist. Right. Nikolai.

 

* * *

 

Just as she was falling asleep, or trying to, Nikolai offered some body heat. “Alina,” he’d whispered, “You’re shaking.” There was worry in his voice and she couldn’t bring herself to lie.

“Too bad it’s dangerous to sleep any closer to the fire…” she let out. The bed creaked and bobbed behind her as Nikolai changed his position.

“How about I hold you closer and lend you some body heat?”

That was… a terrible idea.

But also a necessity.

She turned to him and scooted closer. But Nikolai just shook his head, “That won’t do. Turn around so I can…” he paused and grimaced, already knowing how terrible his next words would sound, “have more space to cover.”

Her heart skipped a beat as her cheeks threatened to turn a darker shade of pink. So, Alina quickly turned her back to him. Nikolai put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer, his own heat already seeping through the layers that separated them. She whispered a quick thanks and goodnight and anxiously waited for sleep to come. Being in such a position and so close to him would do no good to her, or her heart.

 

* * *

 

A few moments passed, Alina holding her breath, waiting to see if Nikolai had woken up as well. But the steady breathing that came from him told her the king had a heavy sleep. Good, easier for her to fall back asleep.

Except…

Nikolai’s hold on her tightened for a brief second, his fingers grazing extremely close to her shirt’s hem. Her stomach did a somersault, heat spreading quickly from the spot where he was touching her. Then, to make matters worse – Alina simply couldn’t catch a break – Nikolai snuggled into her hair and a soft, almost imperceptible sound of contentment came from the back of his throat.

“Nikolai?” his name came out in a low whisper as she tested the waters. Could he be just pretending to sleep? Or was the king really sleeping? Either way, a part of him really enjoyed being in their current position.

Silence followed her question and she heaved a relieved breath. Well, at least he wasn’t playing games.

He buried his face deeper into her hair and she felt the warmth of his breathing on the nape of her neck, shivers bursting from the spot and rushing through her whole body, lighting up her blood. Saints help her, this would be the end of her.

Well, if one had to die in such conditions, one might as well make them more enjoyable.

Feeling braver than she ever had in a long while, Alina put a hand on Nikolai’s, letting her fingertips feel his knuckles, the rough skin, the scars… The scars. Nikolai never took off his gloves, except when he was alone with her. Long had she yearned to touch them, to show him there was nothing wrong with him. But… she never felt brave enough to cross that line, afraid it would create a rift between them. She may have started to have romantic feelings for him, but he was her best friend. Alina would die if she ever ruined their friendship. But he did take off the gloves around her and her alone, perhaps she was just overthinking things.

She took his hand and, as achingly slow as she could, Alina put it under her shirt, right over her stomach, where a swarm of butterflies seemed to have burst into a celebration of some kind. She bit her lip, savouring the way her skin seemed to catch fire with just a touch of his hand. A flash of what it would be like to have his hands touch more than just her stomach crossed her mind and her body temperature instantly turned up.

Nikolai snuggled into her again, his fingers curling up on her skin. And then she felt it, that soft change in his breathing as he stirred in his sleep. He was waking up. And she had his hand under her shirt. This was bad. His hand slowly started to retreat. This was really, really bad.

“Nikolai?” she mumbled, feigning drowsiness. She could have pretended to be asleep, yes, but she had also been pretending something else for far too long. Maybe it was time to take a leap of faith.

_He still thinks of you._ Tamar had told her that once, as Alina had watched him tinker away in David’s place. She hadn’t understood her friend’s words then, or maybe she had just chosen to not understand, but maybe the heartrender was right. And she… was always right.

Nikolai’s hand froze in place, “Yeah?” he tried.

“Is it morning yet?” she almost laughed at how real her drowsy voice sounded.

Nikolai cleared his throat and his fingers twitched for a brief second, “I don’t think so.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” After a long pause, Nikolai speaks again, “Alina?”

She turned her head his way and her next words died in her throat as she took in his current look. Nikolai’s blonde locks all dishevelled, golden spikes pointing everywhere. One of his cheeks redder than the other, most likely from sleeping on the same position for so long, and his eyes had a bleary shine that gave him that ultimate look of adorableness that prompted her next move.

Before he could even understand what was going on, Alina crashed her lips on his. It’s fast and badly planned, but it’s finally done. She had… been thinking about doing it for quite some time now.

Except not even in her wildest fantasies did Nikolai freeze under her touch.

Oh no. This is bad. She quickly thought of a thousand excuses as to why she had just kissed him and a hundred different ways of getting out of that bed without stumbling into the fireplace. She felt it, just as she was about to move away, a light pressure on her waist. His fingers, digging into her skin almost feverishly. Not a heartbeat later and Nikolai was kissing her back, his lips parted as his tongue gingerly tempted her. Alina sighed, letting him in and savouring the moment. He was kissing her back! All her excuses and escape plans turned to dust as her body focused on the two spots where Nikolai was touching her.

Stars were starting to show as her lungs cried out for air, a stupid necessity, she thought, that forced her to break the kiss. Their breathing was laboured, heavy and out of sync, but she better than ever.

“So,” Nikolai cleared his throat and she realised she was lying on her back now and that his hand was a little bit higher on her waist than before, “Hum…” the way he sounded so lost for words brought a smirk to her face, “Am I dreaming?” he finally settled on the one question that made her chuckle. “That’s a good laugh, right?”

Her laughter grew for a second, “Yes!”

She finally opened her eyes and, again, she was greeted with the elusive sight of a dishevelled Nikolai, this time with a dark blush and thoroughly kissed lips as an added touch. Saints, even his eyes had a new shine. How had she been missing all this for so long?

She cupped his cheek, letting a moment pass in silence before she brought him down and kissed him again. A low groan formed in the back of Nikolai’s throat when their lips met and when he pulled her lip between his teeth, Alina couldn’t stop the moans. His hand moved along her side, always at a safe distance from more… dangerous areas, the slow gesture setting her skin ablaze. Nikolai climbed on top of her and with his other hand he traced her jaw, his greedy lips quickly following its course until they found the pulse on her neck. Alina’s mind was a puddle, her focus solely on Nikolai and the pressure of his body on hers and that hand of his that insisted on being proper, and the way his lips seemed to be so good at drawing moans and gasps and whimpers from her lips. Was it still pouring outside? She couldn’t tell, really, the only sounds being filtered the ones the two of them made. His groans and moans should also be illegal, saints. They were too irresistible.

But yet again their bodies cried out for air and sooner that she wished for, the kiss was broken, again.

Nikolai’s breathing was laboured and erratic as he rested his forehead against hers, “So…” he finally said, voice hoarse.

Alina needed a few moments before she could speak again, “So?” there was a smile plastered on her face, she could feel it pulling hard on the corners of her swollen lips.

His hand played with her hair, “Why did you kiss me?”

Right. That. “Well,” she licked her lips, trying to put together her words, “You… you once said you wanted to kiss me but only—”

“Only when you were thinking of me instead of trying to forget him.” Nikolai finished, a chuckle on his lips, “Saints. I really do love it when you quote me, Alina.” The king repositioned himself, easing his weight on one side of his body and Alina almost begged him to go back to his former place, her body already missing the pressure of his on top of her. Nikolai scooted closer and tangled his legs with hers before he spoke again, “What exactly does that mean, then?”

Alina shot him a glare, “Can’t figure it out on your own?”

A flash of teeth as he shot her a mischievous smirk, “Amuse me.”

She closed the small distance that was between them and started to play with the strings of his shirt, forcing herself to say out loud what she already knew for a while, “Well, I kissed you.”

Nikolai waited a full minute for her to continue, but the former Sun Summoner kept on playing with those strings. He nudged her, “I am fully aware that you kissed me, Alina. It was extremely pleasurable. A dream come true!” her heart tugged at that, at the way his smile seeped into his words, “But! That wasn’t exactly what I asked, was it?” he was teasing her, trying to get under her skin with that playful tone of his.

Alina sighed, “I did it because… oh, because I can’t stop thinking about you, that’s why. Happy?” she dumped the confession in a quick, almost pause-less string of words, and if it wasn’t for the wide grin that Nikolai was sporting she wouldn’t be sure he’d heard her properly.

“Hopefully it’s a good ‘can’t stop thinking about you’” Saints, he loved to mess with her.

She pushed him, a playful nudge of her hand, “You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe so. But an idiot in love with you.”

_He still thinks of you._

Her mouth was agape, “You… you… you are?” her heart was racing so fast and so hard that there was a chance it had been replaced by a battery of drums. He’d said it. Tamar was right.

Nikolai’s smile wavered for a second, “I… I am. But… maybe that was too fast.” He was rambling, “I’m so sorry Alina I shouldn’t hav—” Nikolai’s rambling didn’t stop until Alina kissed him again. The kiss was quick, just a peck really, but enough to stop him.

She smiled at him, “Don’t be an ass, Nikolai.” She waited until she saw his mouth turn up in a nostalgic smile as he remembered the last time she’d said those words. It felt like a lifetime ago. “And… And I might… Well, I’m pretty sure of it…” she bit her lip, willing her heart to calm down for a moment. The blasted thing wouldn’t budge. “Well, I… I’m in love with you too, Nikolai.” There, the words were finally out.

The next thing she knew, Nikolai was kissing her again, moving back to that position she’d grown so fond of. His hands were all over her, his lips kissing every bit of skin he could find and all along, the purest laughter kept bubbling out of his mouth. A laughter so contagious that Alina found herself laughing along with him. Her heart was so light, so light! It could soar away with how light it felt. She could soar away.

 

* * *

 

The forest seemed to sparkle like a million scattered diamonds as the morning light poured through the leaves high above them. Every colour felt a thousand fold more alive, as if the rain had washed away all dust and dirt that had gathered since the beginning.

With a deep breath, Alina took in the sweet scent of freshly fallen rain, letting it fill her lungs to the brim.

A door was closed shut and she turned around to see Nikolai making sure everything was taken care of. They’d waken up early, the rain just tiny droplets falling on occasion, and worked together to put everything back in place. The fireplace was cleaned, the sheets were replaced and the bed was back in its corner.

Sensing her eyes on him, the king turned to her, teeth flashing in a devilish smirk. Before she could blink, Nikolai had pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. His lips were soft and tender as he kissed her good morning for the tenth time since they’d waken up. A hand was on the nape of her neck, thumb drawing soft circles on her skin. Alina could die right then and she wouldn’t mind, so long that her final memory was of Nikolai and his kisses.

But sooner than she’d liked, the kiss was ended. By her. Nikolai’s mouth was turned up in a silent smile as he nodded and laced their fingers together. He tugged her hand and the two set forward.

They walked in comfortable silence for a while, but a worry had been gnawing through her ever since they’d started this journey. Alina had to voice it before worry and doubt ate her up from within.

“Nikolai?”

He hummed, “Yes?”

Alina bit her lip, so hard that soon she felt the sharp metallic tang of blood in her mouth, “Do you really think this whole trip is going to work at all?” her voice wavered. She missed her powers very dearly, but nothing hurt more than hoping for the best and getting the worst.

The king’s steps faltered for a brief second before he slowed down to a stop. He took a deep breath and looked at her. His gaze was intense, “I have to hope so, Alina.”

Hope. That felt nice.

“But… What if this doesn’t work?”

“Then we’ll keep on trying, keep on looking.”

“Why? Are you that determined on marrying a Grisha?” she joked.

Nikolai’s face changed, pure and heartfelt honesty on his features, “I don’t care about that. I care about you. Grisha or not, Alina, I just want to be sure you’re happy. To see that old spark back in your eyes, to its full fire.” He stepped closer and took both her hands in his, “And if for that we have to ditch court so we can go through muddy forests to look for mythical witches, so be it.” She laughed. “I’d rather be out here doing this for you than be in court knowing how much you miss that part of yourself.”

“You really are prince perfect, huh?” she wondered.

Nikolai winked, “Not really, but I try.”

With an eye roll, Alina pulled him in for a quick kiss, “Thank you.” The words came out in a whisper, her breath warm on his lips, “Now, let’s go find this witch of yours.”

Nikolai flashed her a goofy smile, “As you wish, my lady.” She had to roll her eyes again, now he was getting cheesy.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> yay! my third alina/powers fic! all I want is for alina and nikolai to go out on adventures as they encounter many obstacles, fall in love in a tru slow burn way and eventually find a way for her to get her powers back :') 
> 
> hope you like it!!
> 
> feedback/comments/fangirling helps keep the monster of self-doubt away! <3


End file.
